


All Night

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon prompt: If you're still taking prompts... cum drunk stiles with overstimulation???





	All Night

Stiles’ entire body is twitching, out of his control. Every touch to his skin feels like too much, even the sheet beneath him is overwhelming. He’s soaked in more of his own releases than he can count, feels like he’s been coming for days (even though, logically, he knows that isn’t the case…it’s just that he can’t think past it all). He knows someone is talking to him, but his ears feel stuffed up with cotton, the words unable to penetrate the haze. He jolts when there’s a bumping pressure against his prostate, paws his hands against the sweat-slicked chest hovering above him.

“S'too much, too much.” There’s more shifting, another accident glance against the nerves before the angle is mercifully changed and he relaxes again, as much as he can. He can feel the rhythmic slide of the cock pistoning in and out of his ass, but it’s blessedly muzzy again, like his hearing, his sight. They’ve been at it for hours, the moon high in the sky, lighting up the room, bathing them in cool light. There are hours still until dawn, though his body is spent. He drifts, pleasure mixing a bit with the pain of something that’s been going on too long, but he’s okay still. His cock is flaccid against his belly, it has nothing left to give tonight. But it’s okay, he doesn’t mind. There’s a grunt from above and another flood of warm-wet in his hole. His leg is brought around, his body turned onto it’s side, though the cock inside him stays, only softening slightly.

“Okay?” The word is whispered into his ear, punctuated with a kiss to his throat, and he nods. A warm weight curls around him, hand creeping over his hip, cupping his softness.

“Nnnnggg,” it’s not a protest, not exactly. It’s just so much, the roughened palm gliding over his overly sensitive cock, dragging him to hardness. He’s twitching harder now, ass clenching on the cock filling again to hardness inside him. There’s a burn in his belly, his mouth opening on a wordless cry as the hand on him speeds up, his balls drawing tight, though they have nothing left to spill. He nearly blacks out, his limbs locking up for long seconds before all of the tension melts out of his body. The hand stills, gentles until it’s barely cupping him.

“Sleep,” he can barely get the word out, his tongue heavy in his mouth, “sleep, s'okay.” He pats the hip pressed up against his ass, feigns at holding the body where it is, though his hand is too weak to even grasp. He knows the message got across, that Derek can keep going, even though Stiles is done, clocked out, his body drained of everything. He thinks he hears a whispered ‘I love you’ but he’s gone, the darkness enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
